This invention relates in general to the construction of yarn singeing machines and, in particular, to a new and useful yarn singeing machine which includes means for deflecting the yarn into a lengthened pass in its run between the yarn singeing burner and a cleaning device and between a cleaning device and the means for winding the yarn.